starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:2 ABY
, p. 22 *Invasões Ssi-ruuvi |chanceler = |chefedaalianca = |chefe = |imperador = Palpatine''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game |eventos = *Começo dasinvasões Ssi-ruuvi *O Tratado Corelliano é assinado *A Guerra Civil Galáctica começa *O estabelecimento da primeira base Rebelde |Eras = Era da Ascensão do Império }} 2 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 2 ABY: Eventos *As invasões Ssi-ruuvi começam quando o Império Ssi-ruuvi invadiu o mundo do Espaço Selvaem de G'rho, com arranjos do Imperador Palpatine. *Galen Marek sacrificou-se em seu duelo com Darth Sidious a bordo do primeira Estrela da Morte. *Sistema de Reuniões Corelliano.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 161 *O Tratado Corelliano foi assinado, formando a Aliança Rebelde. *A Declaração de Rebelião começou a Guerra Civil Galáctica. *Os remanescentes da Milícia de Kota, juntamento com os sobreviventes dos redutos Separatistas foram absorvidos para Aliança Rebelde. *Base Santuária foi estabelecida em Dantooine como o primeiro centro de comando da Aliança Rebelde. *Darth Vader viajou para o planeta Kamino para clonar o falecido Galen Marek. *Imperador Palpatine criou a posição de Grande Almirante. *Largos depósitos de phrikite foram localizados emm Gromas 16. *O Culto de Varn foi feito em Kamar. *Han Solo ganhou a Millennium Falcon de Lando Calrissian durante um torneio de sabacc na Cidade das Nuvens.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 172 *Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, Solo, Chewbacca, e Odumin interromperam o comércio de escravos Bonadanos. *Greedo amigou-se com Anky Fremp de Nar Shaddaa. *Solo e Chewbacca tentaram traficar esquemas de roupas na Deriva de Cron. *Dev Sibwarra foi capturada pelos Ssi-ruuk. *Construção no Céu-gancho de Kashyyyk começa. Batalhas *[[Legends:Batalha a bordo do Empérico|Batalha a bordo do Empérico]]. *Conflito na Cidade das Nuvens. *Julgamento de Espírito de Starkiller. *Missão para Kashyyyk. *Batalha de Felucia. *Missão para Raxus Prime. *Resgate de Garm Bel Iblis. *Tratado Corelliano. *Batalha na Estrela da Morte I. *Batalha de G'rho. *Liberação do Stars' End.Han Solo at Stars' End Nascimentos *Anja Gallandro em Anobis. *Cindel Towani. *Irek Ismaren.The Essential Guide to Characters *Vana Dorja. Destiny's Way *Stalgis.Force Heretic II: Refugee Mortes *A bordo da Millennium Falcon: **Rekkon. **Torm Dadeferron. *Em G'rho: **Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra. **Trig Kilwallen. **Seni Kilwallen. *Em Kashyyyk: **Youngster. **Ozzik Sturn. *Drexl Roosh em Raxus Prime. *Galen Marek na Primeira Estrela da Morte. *No sistema Dominus: **Oficial a bordo do Empérico. *Na Hegemonia Tion **Lozira Briil.Han Solo's Revenge **Rewinda Briil. *Em Dellalt: **R'all.Han Solo and the Lost Legacy **J'uoch. **Egome Fass. **Inbar Gallandro. *Em Gus Talon: **Rallo. **Mala Tinero. **Turrant. *Mirkovig Hirken no Stars' End. *Dupas Thomree . *Zlarb. *Kaine Paulsen no Cinturão de Asteroide Thrugii. *Izzat. Aparições * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game / romance / comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' / romance / quadrinho * * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências }} ---- Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império Categoria:Anos no Período Imperial